Security systems are generally known. Such systems typically include a physical barrier (e.g., walls, doors, etc.) that define and protect a secured area and number of sensors placed around a periphery or within the secured area to detect intruders. The sensors may include one or more switches placed on doors or windows. The sensors may also include passive infrared (PIR) detectors, motion detectors and a number of security cameras.
The security cameras may be monitored either locally or remotely for intruders. Alternatively, a video stream from each of the video cameras may be analyzed by a computer processor on a frame-by-frame basis to detect the motion of an intruder based upon differences between successive frames.
The sensors of a security system are typically connected to a common control panel. The control panel may be armed or disarmed by an occupant through a user interface on the control panel. Once armed, the control panel may monitor each of the sensors. Upon activation of an intrusion sensor, the control panel may activate a local audible alarm and/or send an alarm signal to a central monitoring station.
While such systems work well, they are often not as effective as they could be. For example, even when a local control panel is connected to a central monitoring station and police are dispatched immediately after detection of intrusion, the police often don't arrive in time to capture the intruder. Often the secured area is remote from police facilities or police units are not available in the area when an alarm is reported. Alternatively, police may be preoccupied with other matters. Accordingly, a need exists for better methods of identifying intruders.